1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a visor, and more particularly to a display light shield as a visor for CRT or LCD display, wherein the display light shield is adapted to be selectively adjusted to fit various models and sizes of the displays.
2. Description of Related Arts
The existing displays, such as computer monitors, include two major types which are CRT and LCD. During operation, the environment light and noise light projected on the screen of the display will disturb the visualization of the user. Using light shield can solve this problem effectively. But, there are only few displays built with light shield which are only designated for the particular models and sizes. Accordingly, the light shield has the following drawbacks. The light shield cannot be adjusted its height and width. The light shield cannot be adapted to different model and dimension of the displays which are produced by different manufacturers. The light shield occupies relatively much space during transportation so as to substantially increase the costs of the light shield. The light reducing effect of the inner surface of the light shield is not good enough to shield the light surrounding the display.